Lorath
Lorath is perhaps the least notable of the Nine Free Cities. It is situated in a group of islands in the Shivering Sea near the northern coast of Essos. Plagued by constant foul weather, storms and rain and thunder a regular occurrence, the city is known for its velvet trade and the architecture upon and into which it has been built. Much of Lorath, including some neighboring islands under the city's command, are covered with extravagant, exquisite mazes and labyrinths that stretch some fifty feet into the sky and deep underground. It is carved into those mazes that most Lorathi live to this day. Geography Lorath is located on the western side of the largest of three islands surrounded by storm seas. It is located at the mouth of Lorath Bay. The second-largest island is Lorassyon, but there are a score of smaller isles. To the east is the Axe and the west Braavos. Morosh at the Sarne delta is a Lorathi colony. Culture Lorath has no slave trade and slavery is strictly forbidden. Led by an ancient and now mostly forgotten faith in the Blind God Boash, the followers of the faith found all to be equal in the face of the god, man and woman and beast. This opened Lorath up as a sort of a refuge for people of all likes and created a cultural melting pot that can be felt to this day, despite the faith and god now being little more than a token notion in history. Still, the Cult of Boash lives through its cultists in Lorath, albeit faintly and without much significance. Trade Lorathi textile merchants specialize in a rich velvet, which is traded for steel. The steel is traded along the Shivering Sea for furs, ivory, and obsidian, which are then traded for the materials to make velvet. The Lorathi merchants hire large numbers of guards and mercenary companies. Lorath prefers doing trade with its closer neighbors Braavos, Norvos and Ib, with Lorathi ships rarely venturing further south or to Westeros. Government Lorath is governed by a token council of three princes, each elected for life, given certain amenities and duties without much notable power tied to the positions: * Fisher Prince - voted on by every Lorathi with a ship - currently held by Syraphos Sorrah * Harvest Prince - voted on by every Lorathi owning land - currently vacant with ongoing elections as of 370 AC * Prince of the Streets - voted on by every free man in Lorath - currently held In actuality, the city and the adjoining areas are controlled by a council of Magisters, 20 altogether, from houses of note in Lorath as well as wealthy tradesmen and priests. Military Lorath boasts a military of 10,000 men and a navy of 100 ships. The Lorathi army and navy are not the strongest or most skilled of the free cities by any stretch of the imagination, but having fared cold seas and wretched weather, the soldiers are indeed hardy. Feeling most comfortable on either the waves or creeping along dark passages much like the labyrinths that have given birth to them, Lorathi soldiers are better than most in moving without being detected. Notable Houses and Individuals Herein follows a list of individuals and houses of note in Lorath along with their professions: * Aldroch - a family of wealthy tradesmen, known for their fine merchant fleet and skill on the seas ** Masseron Aldroch - patriarch of the family ** Adelie Aldroch - daughter, pretty but plain * Bemelie - elderly Magister * Demion - one of the two major velvet tradesmen in Lorath ** Dalik Demion (deceased) - former Harvest Prince of Lorath ** Delphine Demion - eldest daughter, has taken control of the family business and is vying to become the Harvest Prince * Koyoren - one of the two major velvet tradesmen in Lorath ** Khamir Koyoren - patriarch of the Koyoren family, vying for position of Harvest Prince ** Karmella Koyoren - sister of Khamir, a mild-mannered woman * Leveriyn - current Magister, vying for position of Harvest Prince * Sorrah - family of wealthy fishermen ** Syraphos Sorrah- current Fisher Prince Category:Lorath